Kurokawa Tadayoshi (Alternate)
| birthday = June 6th | age = 29 (Physical) 452 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 182cm (5'11) | weight = 75kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Kidō Corps Commander Grand Kidō Chief | previous position = 4th Seat | division = | previous division = | partner = Ikiryō Kuragari Kyou Tsukahara | previous partner = Duo Wen Tian | base of operations = | relatives = Akimoto Miharu (Adopted Sister) | education = | shikai = Ookami no Shoukan | bankai = Shoukan no Mikoto | resurrecion = | story debut = Spectre of the Past: Dawn | roleplay debut = Dark War: Prelude | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kurokawa Tadayoshi is a and the Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps. For the 5th Seat of the 5th Division of a Pseudo-Canon Continuity Gotei 13, look here. Appearance Kurokawa is a man of average height with a toned body. His skin tone is that of an average British white human, he has relatively short brown hair that is rather unkempt and messy and his eyes are hazel in colour. Back in the Shinō academy, his hair used to be at shoulder length and was rather straight in contrast to how his hair is now. During his exile Kurokawa wore rather simple and bland clothing, styled after a Shihakushō, which he stopped wearing after being reinstated into the Gotei 13. Kurokawa wears the typical Shinigami attire of a Shihakushō, before his exile, he also wore an ornate blue coat in the style of a Captain's Haori with a high collar on it which had the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. After being reinstated to the Gotei 13 his Kidō Corps attire changed, changing his ornate coat for a Haori almost directly styled from the normal Captain's Haori, lacking the high collar and sleeves while keeping the dark blue colour the original coat had. While lacking any other notable modifications to the uniform Kurokawa has a habit of rolling up the sleeves of his Shihakushō on occasion. Personality Initially, Kurokawa was very distant and cold, he believed that his work came before most things. This, paired with his cold demeanor made most keep their distance. However during the transpiring events of the Dark War and the Hikari Maebure event, he has changed drastically, becoming more casual and friendly to others. Due to him being the Commander of the Kidō Corps, he used to be rather secretive and quiet, despite his personality change he still has retained some of this behaviour following his exile, however it only seems to emerge during professional or serious matters, and he acts a lot more social and relaxed otherwise. He has a willingness to protect anyone he cares about, he often expresses his concerns to them directly, insisting they don't push themselves. He also protects them with his life, not backing down until he dies. He has a strong relationship with his adopted sister Akimoto Miharu, he was very protective of her when they were younger, he got along incredibly well with Akimoto despite the fact he was very anti-social when younger. After his exile, Kurokawa felt a great amount of guilt when he left his sister, however he still cares greatly for her. Kurokawa has a certain amount of pride in battle, he dislikes enemies who thrive on mocking people's pride, causing Kurokawa to react if he hears them. Despite his hatred on mocking jeers, Kurokawa tends to act in a provocative manner, bordering on slight arrogance. While donning his hollow mask, Kurokawa's becomes increasingly more arrogant, however he is able to restrain it when the situation calls for it. History Kurokawa initially lived in a mid-level district of West Rukongai, he met Akimoto Miharu early on in his life and the two decided to become siblings, the two of them struggled with the locals due to their anti-social nature, forcing them to go to the outskirts of the district. They were eventually found by a branch member of a low rank aristocratic family who brought them into the clan to raise them as her own. During his time in the clan, Kurokawa came across two other children of two clans who were associates of his clan, Ikiryō Kuragari and Haruka Mewokuramasu. They all quickly became friends and all entered the Shinō Academy at similar times, much to the chargin of both Ikiryō's father and Akimoto. He was initially pushed aside due to his rather lacking skills in most areas, however Kurokawa was praised for his extensive talent in Kidō, he managed to graduate the academy on his first try and he was put into the Second Division of the Gotei 13, seemingly under the Division's former Captain Duo Wen Tian. He kept improving his Kidō skills, gaining praise and acknowledgement from many peers and superiors. After attaining his shikai, he became the 4th seat of the 2nd Division, his Captain at that time sent a recommendation to the Kidō Corps, asking that Kurokawa should be transferred. In the Kidō Corps, Kurokawa once again improved drastically, after a few years of service he became the Lieutenant of the Division and after learning his bankai, quickly overtook the now retired Kidō Commander's position, his promotion to the position was at the same time Ikiryō Kuragari was promoted to the 2nd Division Captain. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Kurokawa Tadayoshi was originally the name of the author's roleplaying character from the Halcyon Days roleplay from the Manga Den site. The character has since been revised in many Bleach fan stories before ultimately becoming a final character in Bleach: Dark and Light. *Kurokawa's Bankai theme is Catch 22 from the Bleach OST 1. While teaming up with Ikiryō Kuragari, their shared battle theme is HarmoNIZE from the Soul Eater OST. *Kurokawa's Shikai, Bankai and Hollow abilities are heavily based of Shintō mythology, Kurokawa's Shikai and Bankai reference the goddess Amaterasu, who is portrayed as a wolf in the Ōkami series. Kurokawa's hollow abilities are based off Yomi from Shintō mythology ("Japanese for Underworld") and the legend of Izanagi and Izanami. Appearances The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Prelude'' *''Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Intensification'' *''Dark War: Termination'' The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Dawn'' *''Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Battles Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Stylx Category:Visored Category:Captain